jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Luminara Unduli/Legends
Lesenswert-Kandidatur – Dezember 2009 (vorzeitig abgebrochen) Diese Kandidatur lief vom 26.12.2009 bis zum 27.12.2009 * : Ich habe diesen Artikel vorgeschlagen, da er meiner Meinug nach gut und ausführlich geschrieben ist. Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi 12:37, 26. Dez. 2009 (CET) * : Ich finde nicht, dass der Artikel lesenswert ist, jedoch noch potenzial hat. Im Lesefluss hat mich vor allem ab Transport des Vizekönigs die massive Anzahl an Rechtschreibfehlern gestört, dass sollte auf jeden Fall behoben werden. Auch wenn Zitate nicht unbedingt erforderlich sind, sollten zumindest ein paar im Artikel stecken, denn, auch wenn am Anfang steht, sie sage nicht so viel, sagt sie zumindest soviel, dass man da etwas davon einbauen könnte. Auch der andauernde Verweis auf andere Artikel stört mich, denn so wird ein Unwissender gezwungen, sich den Artikel immer einzend durchzulesen, anstatt dass der Teil in dem Artikel etas ausführlicher wird. Kit Fisto Diskussion 13:20, 26. Dez. 2009 (CET) * : Ich denke auch, dass der Artikel zwar das Potential hat, jedoch für den Moment nicht mehr. Besonders die Abschnitte über The Clone Wars stecken voller Rechtschreibfehler. Der Abschnitt über die Zweite Schlacht von Geonosis ist nur schwer verständlich. Des Weiteren vermisse ich Zitate und einen Persönlichkeitsteil. – Andro Disku 13:27, 26. Dez. 2009 (CET) * : Noch reichts nicht, da muss ich Andro und Fisto zustimmen. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 16:06, 26. Dez. 2009 (CET) * :Noch nicht, aber wenn die Fehler v.a. im TCW-Teil behoben werden, könnte man über eine erneute Wahl nachdenken. Gruß Nahdar Vebb Diskussion • Artikel 09:58, 27. Dez. 2009 (CET) Die Wahl wurde vorzeitig abgebrochen und der Artikel unter Under Construction gesetzt. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 12:50, 27. Dez. 2009 (CET) Lesenswert-Kandidatur Januar 2010. (nicht bestanden) Diese Kandidatur lief vom 29.12.2009 bis zum 5.1.2010 * : So, ich habe den Artikel jetzt verbessert. Die in der vorherigen abgebrochenen Wahl gewünschten Punkte habe ich hinzugefügt. Außerdem habe ich einen Beziehungen-, einen Fähigkeiten- und einen Erscheinungsbild-Teil hinzugefügt, sodass der Artikel jetzt in der gewünschten Form ist. Die Rechtschreibfehler sind verschwunden, und auch die Formulierungsfehler (v.a.Tempus) sind bereinigt. Ich hoffe, mein Engagement der letzten zwei Tage zahlt sich aus. Gruß [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar Vebb']] Diskussion 17:55, 29. Dez. 2009 (CET) * : Ich bin Nahdars Meinung. Der Artikel verfügt über guten Inhalt, vorallem weil the clone wars miteingebracht wurde. 12:58, 30. Dez. 2009 (CET) * : Ich bin erstaunt was Nahdar daraus gemacht hat, dieser Artikel ist auf jeden Fall lesenswert! Meister Kenobi Jedi-Rat 13:04, 30. Dez. 2009 (CET) * : Für mich ist dieser Artikel noch nicht Lesenswert, für mich wirken diese viellen kleinen Abschnitte störend. Der Abschnitt über die Verhandlungen auf Ansion aus Ein Sturm zieht auf hat mich sehr enttäust den das Buch hat im deutschen mehr als 400 Seiten und ist so gut wie nicht verwendet, mit dem Buch als Quelle könnte man auch einen guten Persönlichkeits und Fähigkeiten-Teil schreiben. Die Abschnitte aus Clone Wars sind gut, aber sie wiegen die ansonsten dürftige Quellenaussöpfung nicht aus. Aus Clone Wars könnte man noch ein Paar Zitate einbringen. Ich sehe in dem Artikel das Zeug zu einem Lesenswerten Artikel, aber er ist noch nicht so weit. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 19:06, 1. Jan. 2010 (CET) * : Zweifelsohne ist der Artikel in letzter Zeit verbessert worden. Es ist bereits ein guter Ansatz zu erkennen, jedoch reicht es noch nicht für lesenswert. Den Inhalt aus Ein Sturm zieht auf kann ich nicht beurteilen, aber vertraue Schorschs Urteil. Ein großer Makel ist und bleibt für mich der Abschnitt über die Zweite Schlacht von Geonosis – vor allem der Inhalt aus Die Waffenfabrik. Da muss wirklich nochmal dran gearbeitet werden, bevor der Artikel künftig meine Zustimmung für die Auszeichnung erhalten kann. – Andro Disku 09:09, 2. Jan. 2010 (CET) * : Ich kann Andro und Schorsch nur zustimmen; Ein Sturm zieht auf ist arg knapp behandelt und Persönlichkeits- und Beziehungsteil sind ein wenig lieblos mit ein, zwei Sätzen abgehandelt worden - Ansatz gut, aber noch nicht lesenswert. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 10:20, 2. Jan. 2010 (CET) Mit 3 Pros und 3 Kontras konnte der Artikel nicht du notwendige Mehrheit erhalten. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 10:13, 6. Jan. 2010 (CET) Spezies In Ein Sturm zieht auf wird Luminara mehrfach als Mensch bezeichnet aber anscheinend sagen andere Quellen das sie dies nicht ist. was ist sie den jetzt? Mfg MeisterMax 15:18, 7. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :Das was im Artikel steht ist richtig, sie ist eine Mirialanerin. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 15:25, 7. Okt. 2010 (CEST) Rebels Kommt Luminara Unduli nicht als Gefangene des Imperiums in Rebels vor? Denn dann währe das Todesdatum falsch.RC-0305 (Diskussion) 13:12, 3. Sep. 2015 (UTC) :Das ist ein Konflikt, den Disney mit der Kanon/Legends-Trennung produziert hat. Diese Info kommt in die Kanonversion des Artikels, wenn die mal einer erstellt. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 15:37, 3. Sep. 2015 (UTC) ::Auch laut Rebels dürfte sie tot sein. Das, was man in der Aufstieg der alten Meister sieht, ist nur eine Art Projektion oder andere Art von Falle des Inquisitors. Gavin Darklighter (Einsatzzentrale) 16:17, 3. Sep. 2015 (UTC) :::Wird nicht am Ende der Folge vom Inquisitor persönlich gesagt, dass sie tot sei und er die sterblichen Überreste nur noch "aufbewahrt", wenn man so will (ganz schön wiederlich, wenn ihr mich fragt...)? Hjhunter (Diskussion) 09:07, 4. Sep. 2015 (UTC) ::::Jep. Und weil das auch alles im Artikel steht, ist die Frage oben für mich reichlich konfus Datei:;-).gif. Gavin Darklighter (Einsatzzentrale) 09:33, 4. Sep. 2015 (UTC) ::::: Uups da ist mir ein kleiner Flüchtigkeitsfehler untergelaufen (müde lesen halt) :D RC-0305 (Diskussion) 23:54, 4. Sep. 2015 (UTC)